1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining a high level of alertness in vehicle operators, and particularly to such apparatus which can also maintain a high level of alertness of all occupants of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high percentage of serious vehicle accidents are due to driver alertness impairment caused by, for example, sleep, fatigue, substance abuse and illnesses. Many of these accidents could have been prevented if an adequate device was available for maintaining a high level of alertness in the vehicle operator. While a number of patents exist for driver alertness devices, none of these patented devices appear to be available to the consumer, due perhaps to impracticalities of these devices, the apparent resistance of the automobile industry in incorporating such devices into vehicles or the inability of individual consumers to self-install these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,344 to Couper discloses a reaction actuator for vehicle operators used for initiating conscious activity of a vehicle operator. The system utilizes a visual alarm signal which is automatically and periodically actuated. The signal must be promptly manually deactivated by the operator to prevent simultaneous actuation of external emergency flashing lights, automobile horn and engine deactivator. A floor switch is provided in the drive compartment of a vehicle for manual deactivation of the system. A time delay unit is also provided in the system which allows a time delay of 10-120 seconds. The system disclosed by the '344 patent is not a self-contained unit but must be wired into the automobile power supply, emergency flasher system, ignition system and/or throttle.
U.S Pat. No. 3,778,116 to Kennedy discloses a safety device which requires periodic attention of vehicle operators. Completion of a first timing cycle initiates a second timing cycle during which a warning device alerts an operator. Normal actuation of a reset switch by the operator before completion of the second timing cycle prevents energization of a solenoid. The solenoid controls an air brake system which is automatically engaged upon completion of a second timing cycle. The system disclosed by the '166 patent is also not self-contained but must be wired into the vehicle's power supply and brake system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,051 to Morris, Jr. discloses a driver alertness device which includes a timing counter which decrements from a set time towards zero. When the timer reaches zero, a solenoid is energized to urge a throttle to an idle position. A reset button is manually operable by the driver of the vehicle which adds a predetermined amount of time to the timer for each push of a reset button. An on/off switch is also accessible to a driver for turning on or off the device. The device disclosed in the '051 patent is not self-contained, but must be wired into the vehicle's power supply and throttle systems. Additionally, the device of the '051 patent requires a vehicle operator to read and interpret a numeric display which can be overly distracting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,831 to Estrada discloses an alarm system for use with a cigarette lighter receptacle of a vehicle. The system actuates an alarm and stops the engine of a vehicle when the vehicle driver starts to dose or fall asleep. This system includes a switch attachable to the head of a driver, the switch being coupled to a cable having a plug for insertion into a conventional cigarette lighter receptacle. A light flasher, a relay coil and a buzzer are electrically coupled to the receptacle and are energized simultaneously when a mercury switch closes upon movement of the head of the driver. The device disclosed in the '831 patent, while being attachable to a conventional cigarette lighter receptacle, requires a light flasher, relay coil and buzzer to be electrically coupled to the receptacle.